High current circuits (up to 200 amperes for example) have been developed by the automotive industry, for example for hybrid vehicles and for automatic starting and stopping devices for the engine when the vehicle has stopped (i.e. a “start & stop system”), etc.
These circuits sometimes include components placed in the engine compartment and it is therefore necessary for these to be highly effectively protected from environmental contaminants such as moisture or splashing liquid. To this end, certain components are placed in plug connectors and these plug connectors must comply with International Protection Code specifications of type IP9K and IPx7 (International Electrotechnical Commission Standard 60529). In other words, they must be sufficiently sealed to pass the water splash and water immersion tests.
The areas in which the current passes between firstly the circuits and devices housed in a plug connector and secondly a circuit, wiring harness or loom outside the plug connector must therefore allow conduction of high current intensities while forming a sufficiently water-tight barrier to meet the above-mentioned requirements.
To this end, sealed connectors are generally used. However, a more economical solution than the use of sealed connectors remains to be desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.